


Familiar

by jinsouller



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/F, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsouller/pseuds/jinsouller
Summary: "Remember what I said earlier? It will be okay."
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @jiwooheat

_**"Do everything in love.** _

_**1 Corinthians 16:14** _

_**She was a servant of God and will be taken by her eternal lover** _

_**at the most unspecified time.** _

_**Hide this from her, she must not know."** _

~~~

“Okay, that’s enough reading for today.” Heejin says as she slowly closed her laptop. She put it on the place next to her as she got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rubbed her cheeks slowly and stared at herself.

“Jesus Christ Heejin… what the fuck are you doing to yourself,”

Heejin has been binge reading every single demon fanfiction she could find in the internet. Honestly, she’s from stan twitter… so what can she do about it? Plus, it’s the only thing that’s been keeping her company ever since her parents left for a so called, “christian camp”.

She wasn’t the religious type, yet she still goes to church every sunday to cleanse herself… especially after binge reading demon fanfictions every night.

After doing her daily facial routine, she immediately went to her bed and laid herself there with the blanket’s heat melting her- but not even that could help her to fall asleep quickly. She tried to toss herself in every direction but it’s still no use.

“Maybe one more fic… just one more,” she thought to herself. She grabbed her phone quickly and opened the website where she reads fanfiction. Heejin put in the tags but before she could read the one she picked, a cold wind hit her face.

Heejin was immediately distracted and hid half of her face inside her blanket, leaving only her eyes to see.

“Mom?” she called out.

“Dad?” she called out again.

“Jesus? Are you there?” Heejin jokingly called out, but still waiting for a response. After a minute that felt forever due to her fear getting caught, she removed the blanket on her face and continued to read.

As she got immersed in reading, she felt like someone was staring at her from a distance. She didn’t mind it though. She always felt like that since she was a child, so it’s no biggie to her now. That won’t stop her from reading.

Until a voice spoke out in her dark room.

_“Are you still continuing that?”_

“OH MY GOD!”

Heejin almost tossed her phone in her own face as she got scared from the sudden voice. She hid her face, peeking her eyes out hoping to find the person that spoke inside her room.

“What do you want from me?” Heejin asked, her voice trembling so much.

“I cleaned the whole house yesterday already, I’ve washed the dishes, I’ve taken the dogs to the pet salon today, I have reviewed every lesson that we discussed last Friday, I prayed last night before I went to sleep, I’ve also prayed again today- oh fuck I haven’t oh my god I’m going to get disowned by my family Jesus is this it-“

“Calm down!”

“How the hell do you think I could calm down right now?!”

“I don’t know? Ask yourself!” the figure argued back as it got closer and stood at the end of Heejin’s bed. It crossed its arms and let out a loud and deep sigh. “I’m not going to hurt you, so please cam down.”

Heejin opened her phone and looked at the time.

“Then what the fuck are you doing here right now in my room at 1:43 AM?” Heejin asked her as she tried to calm herself down. The figure started to walk around Heejin’s room as it hummed while putting Heejin’s dirty clothes from the floor to the closest chair where the figure was.

She just stared at the figure as it continued to clean Heejin’s room.

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

“Yes I can, I’m just cleaning your room since you had clothes all over the floor and yet you told me you cleaned the entire house.” The figure answered Heejin back in a firm, soothing voice.

“Oh,” Heejin quietly said. She started to remove the blanket and stood up, wanting to help the figure in cleaning her room. “Gosh… I’m so sorry for having my room like this, if you only told me that _you_ were _coming_ I could’ve cleaned it.“

"Your attitude is something else,"

"And?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Ugh, should I help you? I'm asking this sincerely."

“What do you mean help? I’ve done it already.”

“Huh?” Heejin asked out of confusion. She saw that her clothes were all folded. “You were just cleaning my room seconds ago,”

The figure suddenly appeared at the window, causing Heejin to get shocked again.

It leaned while staring outside, the moonlight softly grazing the figure’s face. It was a girl with a pointed nose and cat-like eyes with structured jawline. It had dark, long silky hair that flowed as the girl slowly opened the window- making the air pass through.

She was taller than Heejin with a slender body and her skin pretty pale.

Heejin was stunned by her beauty as it looked like she was crafted by the gods. She looked so familiar to her, even the atmosphere around her felt so familiar. The only difference that she felt was that her chest was hurting.

Once the girl looked at her with sparkling yet deep eyes, she snapped out of her daze immediately.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” the girl giggled as Heejin still stared at her with admiration due to her beauty. She definitely looks better up close, Heejin thought to herself as she stood in front of the girl and leaned at the wall.

“No… but you caught my heart,” Heejin blurted out.

“Oh my god,” the girl scrunched her face and laughed, slightly pushing the other girl’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck- shit- wait, no, don’t get me wrong! Oh my fucking god I’m such an embarrassment,” Heejin panicked, completely snapping out of it as she covered her face.

The girl continued to laugh as Heejin’s face started to burn up.

“I’m so sorry-“

“No, it’s okay!” the girl interjected. “You were so greasy that’s why I laughed. Don’t get me wrong you big baby,”

Heejin chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. She leaned her head against the window as she observed the other girl’s facial features while she laughed. She looks so much like a cat, Heejin thought to herself as she started to smile slowly.

The other girl caught Heejin staring at her again but she didn’t break her gaze from her, too. She smiled softly as she read Heejin’s thoughts and admired her. Her eyes were still cozy to look at and her gaze still felt like the sun was shining on her, making her feel warm.

“I missed you,” the taller girl said.

“I missed you too- wait what?”

“N-Nothing, don’t mind it.”

“Oh, okay.” Heejin answered back, confusion creeping up on her again.

Why do you feel so familiar?

The other girl turned her gaze away from Heejin, her cheeks turning into a soft pink. Her eyes were shaking as her eyes wandered the street outside Heejin’s room. Heejin feels so weird right now… like so weird. She started to lose herself again.

“What? Are you seriously staring at me again?”

“Yeah,” Heejin answered her question. “Because I don’t know how the fuck you got in my room, like, you looked like a demon when you entered my room suddenly. Didn’t your mother taught you privacy?”

The taller girl awkwardly chuckled.

“Is there any way that we can talk at the rooftop?”

“Why the goddamn rooftop? I mean, yeah there is but-“

Before Heejin could finish rambling, the girl immediately disappeared in front of her. A cold wind brushed Heejin’s face again, her hair all over her face. Heejin sighed deeply while going to her parents’ room where the balcony was located.

She opened the glass doors and climbed up, using the balcony’s railings as her stairs.

As soon as she got on the roof, she saw the tall girl sitting at the edge. She was looking up at the sky, mostly at the stars. Her long fingers pointed at each one of it and made drew imaginary lines that connected every star.

“You like stargazing?” Heejin asked as she sat beside the girl. The girl nodded her head briefly and stopped connecting the stars. She only stared at the sky now as the stars twinkled in her dark eyes. “Would you like me to tell you what constellations there are tonight?” the girl asked.

Heejin nodded as her eyes followed the girl’s hand and looked at where her fingers pointed at.

“That one right there is Perseus, and the one next to it is Andromeda.”

“Okay, look, I might sound rude right now but- what the hell does that even mean?” Heejin furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to find the constellations.

“They mean _love._ ”

As the other girl answered her, she looked at Heejin with eyes that were too familiar for the shorter girl. Heejin could’ve got distracted again by her beauty, but thanks to the heavens above, she didn’t get distracted. “What are _you_?”

The girl’s eyes went from Heejin’s face to the concrete below her.

“I’m a demon.”

Heejin stood up immediately and screeched.

“What the fuck?! After all this time?! Oh my god this is the shit that I always read, I cannot fucking believe this is happening to me! Why am I so dumb? I could’ve already thought about this if you weren’t too pretty. Fuck! Am I going to die?”

“Wait! No, stop running around you’ll get hurt!” the girl also stood up and ran to Heejin, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her body. She hugged the smaller girl from the back, hoping for her to calm down.

While the girl hugged her from the back, all she could do was to cover her mouth. She didn’t know why though, she was just afraid that she might scream too loud that she would wake up their neighbours again. She just didn’t want to go around the village again while giving out cookies to their neighbours with post-its attached to the wrapper that wrote “sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night! <3”.

She felt like fainting from how tight the taller girl hugged her. She let go of her when she muttered weakly “I’m going to pass out”.

“What the hell was that for?” Heejin weakly asked her.

“I was just scared that you will get into an accident like the other people I _went_ to,” the girl answered her quietly as she blushed again. Heejin looked at her with furrowed eyebrows again. “Other people _you_ went to?”

The girl just nodded as she sat again. “I’m just doing what His highness is telling me to do,”

“His highness? The fuck you live at?”

“In the middle,”

“The middle? Who even- why- where?”

“Oh, between heaven and hell.”

“How does _that_ make you a demon?” Heejin questioned her with frustration in her tone. She just couldn’t take this seriously. She went from tweeting that she wanted a demon girlfriend, reading demon fanfictions, and then meeting with a so called “demon” that suddenly appeared in her room.

“To make you understand fully, I’m a fallen angel that is still getting punished by God.” The girl confidently answered her. She said that with an optimistic tone as she looked at Heejin. She smiled at her softly. “Do you understand now?”

“Yeah, but like, why’d you get punished? You look like someone who would help old people cross the street,” Heejin replied. The girl just giggled and answered Heejin’s question. “Your eyes are different from the maker.” said the taller girl.

“Yeah- no shit dude,”

“You have a very filthy mouth.”

“You’re filthy too, in His eyes apparently.” Heejin sarcastically said with a scoff. The girl looked away from Heejin and whispered something in the air.

“ _All I did was to love,_ ”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Heejin asked. She just shook her head and laughed with a painful tone. She looked at the far distance and slowly lowered her head. “What you said was true,”

The smaller girl started to ramble again, saying that she was just joking and that she never knew that she would take it seriously. Heejin said that she didn’t mean it and she just laughed at her again cause Heejin was too apologetic.

“It’s okay, you dummy.” The taller girl said as she ruffled Heejin’s hair.

“Oh my god your hand is so big, don’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I might fall for you- I mean fall from the roof,” Heejin nervously answered. The girl beside her laughed again, but louder as she leaned her head backwards. Heejin laughed too, but quietly. It looks like the girl is enjoying Heejin’s corny counterattacks.

"Oh my God, that was disgusting."

As they calmed down from laughing, the silence got comforting. It was much better than what it felt like in Heejin’s room.

“I came here since God told me to teach you a lesson,” the girl calmly said to her. But for Heejin, that didn’t sound alright. Heejin thought of a different kind of… lesson. The ones which she mostly read in fanfictions. “Not those kinds of lessons that you’re thinking about right now though.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“I mean, you’re free to do whatever you want to do but… reading demon fanfictions with very explicit scenes in it every night is not a good thing to do.” The girl said with a poker face and a serious tone.

Heejin blushed madly as she covered her mouth. “How’d you know about that?!”

“Do you really think that whatever you’re doing is not seen by God?”

She just weakly shrugged as she fanned her face. It’s not her problem that she couldn’t sleep without reading something that entertains her a lot. She could’ve handled this much better if the person she’s with isn’t so pretty.

“I’m sorry,” Heejin apologized quietly. She looked at another place since she just couldn’t look at her since she just got exposed by a pretty girl. The other girl just patted her shoulder softly. “It’s alright. People make bad decisions because they want something that they knew could make themselves feel much better,”

Heejin subtly leaned her head onto the girl’s hand. “I want to know why you got punished too,”

“I…” the girl started to answer with a heavy tone.

“I hid something from Him,”

“What is it?”

“I was in a relationship with another angel.” The taller girl said as her eyebrows furrowed yet her eyes were gloomy. Heejin slowly removed her head from the girl’s hands. The girl didn’t flinch from her action, she just looked down- again.

~~~

_“Hyunjin!” the short girl called out to her after she talked to Haseul, God’s messenger. She immediately looked at the love of her life and engulfed her in a tight hug. Nothing could just beat her tiredness than a hug from her love. “How did guiding and helping the mammals go?”_

_“It went great,” Hyunjin softly spoke as she kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. The shorter girl looked up at her and smiled much wider, happiness and love being seen in her face. Hyunjin hummed at her girlfriend and hugged her again, yet much more tight. “Haseul told me earlier that His highness wants to meet with us.”_

_The other girl looked at her and removed her arms from Hyunjin’s neck. Instead, she held her hand and pulled Hyunjin upstairs, where God was staying._

_“Let’s go then! Let’s not make His highness wait for us, my love.”_

_As they walked, other angels looked at them with different emotions that showed in their faces. Some of them looked at their hands that were intertwined and then looking down, releasing a deep sigh. The other ones showed disgust and mere anger on their faces, making Hyunjin worry._

_“Love, l-let’s not rush shall we?”_

_“Why not, my love?” she stopped in her tracks as they were reaching the white door._

_Hyunjin looked at her with fear and worry and slowly untangled their hands._

_“Hyunjin… what’s wrong?” she asked._

_“The other angels’ stares… they were staring at us negatively-“_

_Before Hyunjin could finish her sentence, the big, white door opened suddenly that put both of the girls in shock. They walked in, their heads low. Hyunjin closed her eyes as they kneeled. This doesn’t feel alright at all._

_“Thank you for coming to me, my children.”_

_“It is our pleasure, your Highness.”_

_As it got quiet, the bright room dimmed slowly. Soft thunders were slowly heard in the background as the heavy steps of God accompanied it. He got closer to both of the girls and raised both of their heads. As Hyunjin looked at Him, all emotions were washed off of her face._

_He felt hurt… and betrayed._

_“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, my children?”_

_Hyunjin and her girl looked at each other as they gulped, hard._

_“W-What do you mean, your Highness?” Hyunjin fearfully said as she stuttered._

_The smaller girl just looked at Hyunjin, whose head was low once again. She saw the love of her life trembling in fear with both of their eyes slowly forming tears._

_“You know what I mean, Hyunjin. Love is the greatest thing and I allow it, but secrecy, I will **not** allow. We've talked about this before... haven't we?" his Highness replied._

_"We were scared of judgement... and their stares." Hyunjin sobbed as she explained._

_“W-We are sorry, your Highness!” the smaller girl stood up in a defensive matter. Even if she did something so brave, her shaking body was just too observable. She was scared. Scared for herself, for Hyunjin, and for their relationship._

_“An apology just doesn’t work easily, child.”_

_“Then please punish us, your Highness!” Hyunjin stood fast as soon as she heard those words emit from the love of her life’s mouth. She looked at her with shaking eyes and slowly walked over to her. This is just too soon to happen._

_“Do you really wish for that, child?_ _”_

_The smaller girl looked at Hyunjin, and then back at God. She gulped again, tears starting to drip from her eyes, to her jaw._

_“My love-“_

_“Yes, your Highness.”_

_God stood up slowly and walked back to his throne. Hyunjin held the other girl’s shoulders and shook them hard. She wanted to say something, to shout at her, but she felt as if her vocal chords were taken off._

_The other girl looked at her and wiped off Hyunjin’s tears that were flowing without her knowing. She only smiled at her and hugged her tightly even if their bodies were shaking out of absolute fear._

_“It will be okay,” she whispered to the taller girl._

_Hyunjin hugged her tighter._

_“Wish granted.” God said._

_A dark, black tunnel suddenly started to form in front of the two girls. It was too deep and not even the lights of Heaven could fill up the darkness that the tunnel held._

_“I will not punish the both of you, but only one will sacrifice her soul. She will jump in the dark tunnel in front of you where she will suffer being a mortal being. The one that will be left here will serve me, but not as my servant. She will be a fallen angel that will suffer an endless sorrow.”_

_As both of the girls stood away from each other, they couldn’t help but to cry._

_Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. Both roles were hard to have and she’d rather pick anything that were not those punishments. She looked at the love of her life and saw her looking upwards as more tears started to come out of her. The shorter girl then looked at the tunnel, and then to Hyunjin._

_“Love, remember when I said it will be alright?”_

_Silence._

_“It **will** be alright.”_

_As soon as she finished her sentence, she leaped towards the tunnel and let herself fall._

_“NO!” Hyunjin neared the tunnel and screamed on the top of her lungs as she saw the love of her life slowly falling and being engulfed by the darkness._

_The shorter girl only smiled at her as the tunnel got smaller and darker._

_“I love you, Hyunjin.”_

_~~~_

As Hyunjin finished telling her, Heejin was already sobbing and laying at the roof tiles.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

“No! This shit hits harder than angst, what the fuck!” Heejin said as she sat up and wiped off her tears with the palm of her hand and then wiping it on Hyunjin’s grey robe. The taller girl scrunched up her face. “Disgusting,”

Heejin laughed while crying at Hyunjin’s reaction.

“There’s no way for you to find her? He did say that she will become mortal right? I’ve studied enough science for that,” Heejin countered. Hyunjin laughed at her softly and looked up at the sky again.

“There is,”

“Hallelujah bitch! Thank God you’ll still find your cute ass girlfriend,” Heejin said as she raised her small fist up to the sky.

“But God said that it will take me centuries to find her, and the only way I can find her is through the things that He makes me do.” Hyunjin confidently said as she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. Heejin leaned her head to the side as she listened to the taller girl.

"Once you find her... what will happen?" Heejin asked. Hyunjin looked at her softly.

"We'll be together again and we will serve both God and Satan. We will never be separated ever again."

"So that's what it's like in the middle huh?"

"Kind of?"

Heejin suddenly had an idea.

“You have powers right?” Hyunjin nodded at her as she pointed at the taller girl.

“Okay, so, my parents said to me that I wasn’t their biological daughter and that they only found me at the woods when they were crying about not being able to have a child,”

Hyunjin nodded.

“They said that I was dropped off by a woman in a green robe and I was put in a basket where I was covered with white cloth and that there was like, a letter that I was laying on, but they won’t tell me what the letter said.”

“And?”

“I want you to find out what the letter said.” Heejin commanded her with a smile in her face while she put up a thumbs up.

Hyunjin laughed at her and pushed her roughly.

“Dumbass.”

Heejin looked at her with shock as she massaged her shoulder that Hyunjin pushed.

“What?!”

“I can’t do those things! It’s either you force your mom to talk about it or you try to find it,”

Heejin grunted and laid down again at the roof tiles as she stomped her feet. Hyunjin stood up and looked at her with a fascinated face as she looked at her.

“I’ve done both already! And I still can’t find it,” Heejin whined and also stood up.

The two girls looked at each other as Hyunjin brushed off a hair strand from Heejin’s face. While doing so, she hummed lowly.

“I think I know where the letter is located at,”

“Really?!” Hyunjin nodded as she cupped Heejin’s face.

Heejin did a happy dance as Hyunjin laughed at her.

“Just be quiet, okay?”

Heejin nodded eagerly as Hyunjin wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“What are you doing?”

“Just hug me and close your eyes, okay?” Hyunjin reassured her.

Heejin held her tighter as Hyunjin did the same, the feeling very much familiar to the both of them. Hyunjin felt warmer than before, and Heejin felt like she was home. She was still a little bit scared, regardless of what they were doing right now.

“ _It will be okay.”_ Hyunjin softly whispered as Heejin closed her eyes.

It felt like they were drifting in the sky, and Heejin got weaker and weaker as they got far from the surface.

“Hyunjin,” Heejin called out weakly.

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel great right now.” Heejin said as she slowly let go of Hyunjin’s robe.

“Remember what I said earlier?” Hyunjin told her.

Heejin nodded.

“ _It **will** be alright.” _Hyunjin reassured her one last time as Heejin passed away in her arms.

**_“We’re coming back home, my love.”_ **

~~~

_**"Therefore what God has joined togeher,** _

_**let no one separate.** _

_**Mark 10:9** _

_**For her eternal lover has taken her at the most uncertain time** _

_**and for this they will be together forever.** _

_**She has been told, and she knows that she is home."** _


End file.
